yuyanfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
创世纪
汉语 第一章 1 起初神创造天地。 2 地是空虚混沌。渊面黑暗。神的灵运行在水面上。 3 神说，要有光，就有了光。 4 神看光是好的，就把光暗分开了。 5 神称光为昼，称暗为夜。有晚上，有早晨，这是头一日。 6 神说，诸水之间要有空气，将水分为上下。 7 神就造出空气，将空气以下的水，空气以上的水分开了。事就这样成了。 8 神称空气为天。有晚上，有早晨，是第二日。 9 神说，天下的水要聚在一处，使旱地露出来。事就这样成了。 10 神称旱地为地，称水的聚处为海。神看着是好的。 11 神说，地要发生青草，和结种子的菜蔬，并结果子的树木，各从其类，果子都包着核。事就这样成了。 12 于是地发生了青草，和结种子的菜蔬，各从其类，并结果子的树木，各从其类，果子都包着核。神看着是好的。 13 有晚上，有早晨，是第三日。 14 神说，天上要有光体，可以分昼夜，作记号，定节令，日子，年岁。 15 并要发光在天空，普照在地上。事就这样成了。 16 于是神造了两个大光，大的管昼，小的管夜。又造众星。 17 就把这些光摆列在天空，普照在地上。 18 管理昼夜，分别明暗。神看着是好的。 19 有晚上，有早晨，是第四日。 20 神说，水要多多滋生有生命的物，要有雀鸟飞在地面以上，天空之中。 21 神就造出大鱼和水中所滋生各样有生命的动物，各从其类。又造出各样飞鸟，各从其类。神看着是好的。 22 神就赐福给这一切，说，滋生繁多，充满海中的水。雀鸟也要多生在地上。 23 有晚上，有早晨，是第五日。 24 神说，地要生出活物来，各从其类。牲畜，昆虫，野兽，各从其类。事就这样成了。 25 于是神造出野兽，各从其类。牲畜，各从其类。地上一切昆虫，各从其类。神看着是好的。 26 神说，我们要照着我们的形像，按着我们的样式造人，使他们管理海里的鱼，空中的鸟，地上的牲畜，和全地，并地上所爬的一切昆虫。 27 神就照着自己的形像造人，乃是照着他的形像造男造女。 28 神就赐福给他们，又对他们说，要生养众多，遍满地面，治理这地。也要管理海里的鱼，空中的鸟，和地上各样行动的活物。 29 神说，看哪，我将遍地上一切结种子的菜蔬和一切树上所结有核的果子，全赐给你们作食物。 30 至于地上的走兽和空中的飞鸟，并各样爬在地上有生命的物，我将青草赐给它们作食物。事就这样成了。 31 神看着一切所造的都甚好。有晚上，有早晨，是第六日。 英语 1:1 In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth. 1:2 And the earth was without form, and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep. And the Spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters. 1:3 And God said, Let there be light: and there was light. 1:4 And God saw the light, that it was good: and God divided the light from the darkness. 1:5 And God called the light Day, and the darkness he called Night. And the evening and the morning were the first day. 1:6 And God said, Let there be a firmament in the midst of the waters, and let it divide the waters from the waters. 1:7 And God made the firmament, and divided the waters which were under the firmament from the waters which were above the firmament: and it was so. 1:8 And God called the firmament Heaven. And the evening and the morning were the second day. 1:9 And God said, Let the waters under the heaven be gathered together unto one place, and let the dry land appear: and it was so. 1:10 And God called the dry land Earth; and the gathering together of the waters called he Seas: and God saw that it was good. 1:11 And God said, Let the earth bring forth grass, the herb yielding seed, and the fruit tree yielding fruit after his kind, whose seed is in itself, upon the earth: and it was so. 1:12 And the earth brought forth grass, and herb yielding seed after his kind, and the tree yielding fruit, whose seed was in itself, after his kind: and God saw that it was good. 1:13 And the evening and the morning were the third day. 1:14 And God said, Let there be lights in the firmament of the heaven to divide the day from the night; and let them be for signs, and for seasons, and for days, and years: 1:15 And let them be for lights in the firmament of the heaven to give light upon the earth: and it was so. 1:16 And God made two great lights; the greater light to rule the day, and the lesser light to rule the night: he made the stars also. 1:17 And God set them in the firmament of the heaven to give light upon the earth, 1:18 And to rule over the day and over the night, and to divide the light from the darkness: and God saw that it was good. 1:19 And the evening and the morning were the fourth day. 1:20 And God said, Let the waters bring forth abundantly the moving creature that hath life, and fowl that may fly above the earth in the open firmament of heaven. 1:21 And God created great whales, and every living creature that moveth, which the waters brought forth abundantly, after their kind, and every winged fowl after his kind: and God saw that it was good. 1:22 And God blessed them, saying, Be fruitful, and multiply, and fill the waters in the seas, and let fowl multiply in the earth. 1:23 And the evening and the morning were the fifth day. 1:24 And God said, Let the earth bring forth the living creature after his kind, cattle, and creeping thing, and beast of the earth after his kind: and it was so. 1:25 And God made the beast of the earth after his kind, and cattle after their kind, and every thing that creepeth upon the earth after his kind: and God saw that it was good. 1:26 And God said, Let us make man in our image, after our likeness: and let them have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over the cattle, and over all the earth, and over every creeping thing that creepeth upon the earth. 1:27 So God created man in his own image, in the image of God created he him; male and female created he them. 1:28 And God blessed them, and God said unto them, Be fruitful, and multiply, and replenish the earth, and subdue it: and have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over every living thing that moveth upon the earth. 1:29 And God said, Behold, I have given you every herb bearing seed, which is upon the face of all the earth, and every tree, in the which is the fruit of a tree yielding seed; to you it shall be for meat. 1:30 And to every beast of the earth, and to every fowl of the air, and to every thing that creepeth upon the earth, wherein there is life, I have given every green herb for meat: and it was so. 1:31 And God saw every thing that he had made, and, behold, it was very good. And the evening and the morning were the sixth day. 诺德兰语 1:1 I berjat god skkap himel ag jörd. 1:2 Ag jörd i eki fra, ag tom; ag dimm i upp andlit af dip. Ag skap af god fär upp andlit af vaser. 1:3 Ag god sag, lat da e licht: ag da e licht. 1:4 Ag god sy licht, da e gud: ag god skipt licht fra dimm. 1:5 Ag god nam licht dag, ag dumm han nam nott. Ag kvöld ag morgen e eynst dag. 1:6 Ag god sag, lat da e eyn himelkeit i mitt af vaser ag lat det skipt vaser fra vaser. 1:7 Ag god ger himelkeit ag skipt vaser vort e under himelkeit fra vaser vort e over himelkeit: ag det e so. 1:8 Ag god nam himelkeit himel. Ag kvöld ag morgen e tvost dag. 1:9 Ag god sag lat vaser under himel sam til eyn studt, ag lat durr land birtast: ag det e so. 1:10 Ag god nam durr land jörg; ag sam vaser nam hav: ag god sag da gud. 1:11 Ag god sag lat jörg tag mes fram gras, jurt upp sker frä, ag frugt tre sker frugt för hans gud lekt, vort frä e i det skalf, upp jörg: ag det e so. 1:12 Ag jörg fär fram gras, ag jurt upp sker frä frö hans kind, ag tre sker frugt, vort frä e i det skalf, för hans gud: ag god sy da det e gud. 1:13 Ag kvöld ag morgen e trist dag. 1:14 Ag god sag lat da e licht i himelkeit af himel til skipt dag fra nott; ag lat de e fer merk, ag fer sesonn, ag fer dag, ag ar: 1:15 Ag lat de e fer licht i himelkeit af himel til gev licht upp jörg: ag det e so. 1:16 Ag god ger tvo stor licht; storer licht hersk himel ag litiler licht hersk nott: han ger stjer agso. 1:17 Ag god sett de i himelkeit af himel til gev licht upp jörg. 1:18 Ag til hersk over dag ag over nott, ag skerpt licht fra dumm; ag god sy da det e gud. 1:19 Ag kvöld ag morgen e fjorst dag. 1:20 Ag god sag lat vaser fär mes fram rik fär veru da hat lif, ag fugel da kan flug over jörg i open himelkeit af himel. 1:21 Ag god skap stor hval ag al lif veru da fär, vort vaser fär fram riklekt, för de gud, ag al väng fugel för hans gud: ag god sy det e gud. 1:22 Ag god blessunn de, sag, e frugtlekt ag held, ag fyll vaser i hav, ag lat fugel mer fald i jörd. 1:23 Ag kvöld ag morgen e fimst dag. 1:24 Ag god sag lat jörg fär fram lif veru för hans gud, kväg, ag skreyd ting, ag dyr jörg för hans gud: ag det e so. 1:25 Ag god ger skreyd jörg för hans gud, ag kväg för de gud, ag al ting skreyd upp jörg för hans gud: ag god sy da det e gud. 1:26 Ag god sag lat vi ger mann i vor myndt, för vor lik skaft: ag lat de rik over fisk af hav, ag over fugel af luft, ag over kväg, ag al over jörg, ag over al skreyd ting da skreyd upp jörg. 1:27 So god skap mann i hans egen myndt, i myndt af god skap han han; karl ag kven skap han de. 1:28 Ag god blessunn de, ag god sag upp de, e frugtlekt ag held, ag fyll jörg, ag dulbeyd det, ag rik over fugel af luft, ag over al lif ting da frä upp jörg. 1:29 Ag god sag, skau! Ech hat gev du al jurt ber frä, vort e upp andlit af al jörg, ag al tre, i vort e frugt af eyn tre sker upp frä; til du det skal e fer kjöt. 1:30 Ag til al dyr af jörg, ag til al fugel af luft, ag til al ting da skreyd upp jörg, var da e lif, ech hat gev al grönn gras jurt fer kjöt: ag det e so. 1:31 Ag god sy al ting da han ger, ag, skau, det e mjög gud. Ag kvöld ag morgen e sekst dag. 日本語 1:1 初めに、神は天地を創造された。 1:2 地は混沌であって、闇が深淵の面にあり、神の霊が水の面を動いていた。 1:3 神は言われた。「光あれ。」こうして、光があった。 1:4 神は光を見て、良しとされた。神は光と闇を分けされた。 1:5 光を昼と呼び、闇を夜と呼ばれた。べがあり、朝があった。第一の日である。 1:6 神は言われた。「水の中に大空あれ。水と水を分けよ。」 1:7 神は大空を造り、大空の下と大空の上に水を分けさせられた。そのようになった。 1:8 神は大空を天と呼ばれた。夕べがあり、朝があった。第二の日である。 1:9 神は言われた。「天の下の水は一つ所に集まれ。乾いた所が現れよ。」そのようになった。 1:10 神は乾いた所を地と呼び、水の集まった所を海と呼ばれた。神はこれを見て、良しとされた。 1:11 神は言われた。「地は草を芽生えさせよ。種を持つ草と、それぞれの種を持つ実をつける果樹を、地に芽生えさせよ。」そのようになった。 1:12 地は草を芽生えさせ、それぞれの種を持つ草と、それぞれの種を持つ実をつける木を芽生えさせた。神はこれを見て、良しとされた。 1:13 夕べがあり、朝があった。第三の日である。 1:14 神は言われた。「天の大空に光る物があって、昼と夜を分け、季節のしるし、日や年のしるしとなれ。 1:15 天の大空に光る物があって、地を照らせ。」そのようになった。 1:16 神は二つの大きな光る物と星を造り、大きな方に昼を治めさせ、小さな方に夜を治めさせられた。 1:17 神はそれらを天の大空に置いて、地を照らさせられた。 1:18 昼と夜を治めさせ、光と闇を分けさせられた。神はこれを見て、良しとされた。 1:19 夕べがあり、朝があった。第四の日である。 1:20 神は言われた。「生き物が水の中に群がれ。鳥は地の上、天の大空の面を飛べ。」 1:21 神は水に群がるもの、すなわち大きな怪物、うごめく生き物をそれぞれに、また、翼ある鳥をそれぞれに創造された。神はこれを見て、良しとされた。 1:22 神はそれらのものを祝福して言われた。「産めよ、増えよ、海の水に満ちよ。鳥は地の上に増えよ。」 1:23 夕べがあり、朝があった。第五の日である。 1:24 神は言われた。「地は、それぞれの生き物を産み出せ。家畜、這うもの、地の獣をそれぞれに産み出せ。」そのようになった。 1:25 神はそれぞれの地の獣、それぞれの家畜、それぞれの土を這うものを造られた。神はこれを見て、良しとされた。 1:26 神は言われた。「我々にかたどり、我々に似せて、人を造ろう。そして海の魚、空の鳥、家畜、地の獣、地を這うものすべてを支配させよう。」 1:27 神は御自分にかたどって人を創造された。神にかたどって創造された。男と女に創造された。 1:28 神は彼らを祝福して言われた。「産めよ、増えよ、地に満ちて地を従わせよ。海の魚、空の鳥、地の上を這う生き物をすべて支配せよ。」 1:29 神は言われた。「見よ、全地に生える、種を持つ草と種を持つ実をつける木を、すべてあなたたちに与えよう。それがあなたたちの食べ物となる。 1:30 地の獣、空の鳥、地を這うものなど、すべて命あるものにはあらゆる青草を食べさせよう。」そのようになった。 1:31 神はお造りになったすべてのものを御覧になった。見よ、それは極めて良かった。夕べがあり、朝があった。第六の日である。 罗格勒语 1 Xikireyde ron hanois oranitkek Atirmu. 2 Hanamatitkek ozitkekre hano, nenye rimisuhititkek kiureymu, rimi yomaleamnitkek Atir ts'akat. 3 Leritkek Atir:" Savaltega!" Andun savaltitkek. 4 Andun kiurtey savamuxbikitkek Atir. 5 Sava oxul etrunnikaitkek, kiurey neni etrunnikaitkekre Atir, andun kota, taxe hat. 6 Andun leritkek Atir:" Rimimuxnom riminan yupehanaltintega." 7 Andun yupehanahanyitkek, yupehana alekoleis rimit muxnitkekre Atirmu. Sigietkek. 8 Yupehanaaleltinekce ron etrunnikaitkek Atirmu, neniitkek, andun kota, miune hat. 提鲁诺尼亚语 1.ヱリ シカジドセント、ヤンレイ カリマゾチ リヤンㇳ ホ ドマイ ロ． :Weri shikajidosento , yanrei karimazochi riyant ho domai ro. 2.ドマイ コナチ トガイゴ ヨ フヘロヤントミ ロ、ヘヤチュセン コナチ ヘイヤチュミ ロ.ヤンレイ・ㇳ エコナポセイジ ザジ ハワショ ソン ゴセンゾチ ロ. :Domai konachi togaigo-yo-fuheroyantomi ro，heyachusen konachi heiyachumi ro.Yanreit ekonaposeiji zaji hawasho son gosenzochi ro. 3.ヤンレイ ショイラチ ロ 「ヤンチュ シンヨガイ ジロマゼ．」ズクナㇲ゛ コナチ ヤンチュ ロ． :Yanrei shoirachi ro :"Yanchu shinyogai jiromaze."Zukunaz konachi yanchu ro. 4.ヤンレイ セイクチ ヤンチュ ゴハイ ロ、レイチェ カチェカイチ ヤンチュ ホ ヘイヤチュ ロ. :Yanrei seikuchi yanchu gohai ro,reiche kachekaichi yanchu ho heiyachu ro. 没忒语 Antas kuš tśah al tašeh melev. Taš kvarči al dori, tavmu ligtenas ridas. Dajis ridas kuši zaltav mel. Kuš śla, haja hva, al haja hva. Kuš meh hajah, si kati, al va tavmus hajah tirame. Kuš je hajah turyh 'naga' vila, je tavmuh turyh 'tvia' vila. Sinta al zanem - risti tor. Kuš śla, sinim dajt ki zet hva, al va dajt dajm tirame. Kuš mta zetyh, al va da zeto ki dajt di zeto ki dajm tirame. Si lam. Kuš je zetyh turyh 'tśa' vila. Sinta al zanem - arteti tor. Kuš śla, di tśas ki daji farele pattes, al killi taš mehrvelva. Si lam. Kuš je killeh tašeh turyh 'tran' vila, je daji-fareteh turyh 'su' vila. Kuš meh myh, si kati. Kuš śla, tašes nu, seleryh ki vedet, titizi selerśah hidah ki heš bin. Si lam. Al tašes nu, titizi seleryh ki vedet, titizi selerśah hidah ki heš bin. Kuš myh meh, si kati. Sinta al zanem - tvati tor. Kuš śla, tśai zeto ki hajan hva al va tvias nagah tirame, al sin - lavjeti, tori al lavi harmen, al tśai zeto teś al je tašeh hajah šlah. Si lam. Kuš mta arte faham hajam, faha haja bres nagah, fiha haja bres tvih, mil śaftym mta. Kuš hola sim je tśai zeto al je tašeh hajah šlah. Kuš meh myh, si kati. Sinta al zanem - mirati tor. Kuš śla, va dajt habaśi meli melor hva, al nabi da tašes tśai zeto nima. Kuš melev fahem jotem Category:翻译